The Young Wizard and The Demon King
by Wizshan the Bloody Rose
Summary: [AU]. A young wizard tried to summon a lowlevel demon, but he ended up summoning the Demon King who asked for his soul as the payment of the young wizard’s request.
1. The Meeting

**The Young Wizard and The Demon King****  
Author:** Wizshan the Bloody Rose  
**Chapter: 1 ??**

**Warnings: **Character death and graphic description  
**Beta-reader: IceFireAngel**

**Summary: **[AU. A young wizard tried to summon a low-level demon, but he ended up summoning the Demon King who asked for his soul as the payment of the young wizard's request.

**Note: **Inspired by a novel by Jonathan Stroud, "_The Bartimaeus Trilogy #1: The Amulet of Samarkand."_. I hope I can write this fic with more than 10 chapters… Oh, and this fic is dedicated to **Mirai Kurosaki** (I love 'Papercut' and 'Ballet of Kings and Dolls').I tried to be a bit more descriptive with my fic (thanks to **Asagi Tsuki** for mentioning that I'm not being descriptive enough). Anyway, this chapter is sort of a prologue.

**-o0o-**

**CHAPTER 1: THE MEETING**

A young wizard drew a pentacle on the wooden floor of his bedroom. He tried to draw it precisely, and yes, it's hard to draw a detailed pentacle with only moonlight illuminating the room.

_I should've brought candles_, the young wizard said to himself. _Yeah, candles are needed for summoning! Why did I forget that? _He can feel his hand trembling. A summoning ritual is really dangerous and a slight mistake could kill.

The young wizard swept golden bangs away from his sweaty forehead. _Done!_ He smiled. The pentacle was perfect, no blanks or misspelled ancient writings. Now all he need was fire. The young wizard lowered his cloak, revealing his beautiful flawless face and golden blonde hair.

He stood in the middle of the pentacle and drew a long breath. "Hear me all particle who dwells in flame…" a fireball formed in his hand and spread into tiny flickering flames surrounding the pentacle.

_Okay, the candle problem is solved. Now…_ He can hear his own heart thumping. His hand was still trembling. This is his first time summoning in his entire wizardly life after all, and an unauthorized one at that. But the young wizard was determined to finish what he started.

Closing his eyes in concentration, he began to chant some spells and the pentacle glowed. Satisfied, the young wizard smiled and released the breath he was unconsciously holding. _Now the tough part…_

"I summon before me a soul from the Mazoku tribe. I am the Wizard of Fire. Obey the order given by your master." His voice was trembling and that wasn't a good sign. The summoning spell must be pronounced as clearly as possible. One little mistake, as I told you before, could lead to death. The young wizard thought that he did everything right, because all small flickering fire around him died and the pentacle began to glow even more, engulfing the young wizard in fire.

However, a sudden chill ran down his spine and out of the pentacle, came two water dragons, encircling him, and the flame engulfing him was gone in an instant. The room didn't go all dark again, because the pentacle started to glow blue. The two water dragons stopped circling the young wizard and now they meshed together creating a human form. The young wizard realized that something had gone wrong. He only intended to call a small weak mazoku (the young wizard only intended to call an imp) that had no special power or human form.

_Wait a minute…_ the young wizard was now conscious of what he had done. _Mazoku in a human form…_

"Tell me your name, wizard and I might spare your life," a deep cold baritone voice came from the silhouette of the human form.

"I'm… I'm not going to tell you! I am the Wizard of Fire and you… you shall obey my order!" The young wizard trembled even more. He unconsciously stepped back when the dark figure approached him. "I order you to show yourself." He said with a firm tone. If wizards or sorcerers are not confident of their order, the mazoku can easily turn the table and send them into chaos.

"Very well, wizard." The dark figure started to glow blue and reveal his true form. The young wizard froze in his spot, his emerald green eyes glued to the dark black orbs in front of him. He found himself captivated by the human-form mazoku in front of him. It was a young man with shoulder-length jet black hair, a lithe form and regal posture. Before the young wizard realized, the mazoku tugged his wrist and pulled him closer. The young wizard could feel cold breath tickling his ears as the mazoku began to talk, "Tell me your name, beautiful wizard." The mazoku ran his finger down the young wizard's back.

"S-stop it!" The young wizard jerked back and almost fell out of the pentacle. Just a step out of the circle and the mazoku could possess him entirely. The young wizard regained his balance quickly and glared at the mazoku. "I order you to tell me who you are." He said, again, with a confident tone.

The mazoku chuckled. "You summoned me without knowing who I am?" He spun around the pentacle, gazing at the drawings with his enticing black eyes. "Amazing. I never expected that a newbie wizard could summon me."

"Newbie?! I am not a newbie!" the young wizard snapped. He hated it when his pride was crushed. "I studied for more than 70 years and earned the title of an honorable Wizard of Fire! How dare you!"

A smirk formed on the dark mazoku's lips. "Is that so? This pentacle you drew is only strong enough to summon a worthless imp. But it seems that you forgot to cast a barrier, prideful young wizard."

"Ba-barrier?" The young wizard asked in shock. _What barrier? I never heard about any barrier in summoning before! Is he lying?_

"Yes, young wizard. A simple barrier to prevent any stronger mazoku to interrupt your summoning or a barrier to prevent your darkest heart to summon something you don't want. Don't you know that?" The dark mazoku pulled the young wizard again and began to whisper, "I think someone forgot to teach you that." And as the dark mazoku finished his sentence, he kissed the young wizard's forehead and pierced into his memory.

**-o0o-**

"_Brother, when can I do my first summoning ritual?" a young boy, who seemed to be around 60 years, with golden hair asked, his emerald eyes sparkling with interest._

"_When you're old enough, Wolfram. On your eightieth birthday. I promise." Said a man with grey-black hair His narrow deep blue eyes seemed calm although he knew he would break the promise. "Now, time for your lesson. Tell me all the basic tools of summoning."_

_Wolfram smiled brightly, "Chalk and candles, or if you don't have candles, you can always use magical fire."_

"_Very good. Now, draw a simple pentacle on this paper and then tell me all the important things in summoning."_

_Wolfram began to draw while humming. His brother gazed out of the window. He saw the dark clouds approaching. It was not a rain cloud. Glancing at his younger brother, he can't think anything else. He knew his death was near._

"_Here!" Wolfram showed his brother a very well-drawn pentacle with all the details. "First, no walking out of the pentacle. Two, never tell the mazoku your name. Three, always be confident with your order, because even a low-level mazoku can be really sneaky and evil."_

_Wolfram's brother patted the golden head. "There are four…" Before he could finish his statement, a dark black miasma strangled his neck._

"_Brother!" Wolfram tried to help his brother using any spell he remembered but it all failed._

"_Wolf. Run." was the only thing that his brother could say before the dark miasma grew bigger and tore him apart. Blood splattered all across the room and Wolfram stood in horror. He screamed and ran. He kept running without thinking where he should go and ended up hiding under the bridge of The Wizard Lake._

**-o0o-**

"See? Your brother was trying to tell you about the magic barrier, **Wolfram**." The mazoku ran his hand on the young wizard's cheek which was soaked with tears. He grinned in victory because he managed to get the young wizard's name.

Wolfram didn't want to remember that horrible memory of his brother's death. He felt like gagging, he wanted to throw up. But he tried to steady his breathing and stop crying before he glared into the dark orbs again, "I ORDER YOU TO..mmph!"

The dark mazoku kissed Wolfram forcefully, strong enough to drive the young wizard crazy. Wolfram didn't fight back or pull away, he simply closed his eyes. His brain told him not to do so but his body just won't move. All he can feel was the dark mazoku's hot lips against his. Hot. Not cold. He felt strong hands trailing his back and abdomen, making him shudder and almost moaned.

The dark mazoku pulled away and smirked again. "Very well, Wolfram. Since you are strong enough to summon me, I shall tell you. I am the Demon King. My name is Yuuri, King of all mazokus."

"The… Demon… King?!" Wolfram sounded breathless. "Impossible!"

"The dark side of your heart has summoned me."

**-o0o-**

**Note: **Just to make things clear, here are some explanations:

Imp a low level creature that is usually summoned by wizards or sorcerers to be their slave.

Wizard male, Sorcerer female

I will be using the term 'mazoku' instead of 'demon'. I just like it that way :D Besides, I'm not talking about devils.

The Pentacle shape that I'm talking about in this fic is a circle with drawings and writings inside it. Watch _Cardcaptor Sakura_ or _Fate/Stay Night_ to see the magic circle and you'll get it :D

I really don't know any sorcery basics so I just made things up or recite from Jonathan Stroud's novel or Harry Potter (yes, HP!)

Wizards and Sorcerers lifespans are longer than ordinary humans. This is something I learn from a J.K Rowling interview. So 60 years old Wolfram would look like a 12 years old boy.

Since Wolfram here is a Wizard of Fire, any type of fire won't harm him.


	2. The Wish

**The Young Wizard and The Demon King****  
Author:** Wizshan the Bloody Rose  
**Chapter: 2 ??**

**Warnings: really bloody graphic violence**… so get a hot tea and open the window if you get nauseated.  
**Unbeta'd yet.**

**Note: **A tiny portion ConWolf in this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. I edit this chapter a million times and still not satisfied with the outcome until finally I can edit it to reach 2000+ words. I hope you all will love this chapter.

**Thx to: **Adela Nightmoon, Bronze Eagle, Oneos Pitri, Princess Sin, Vidalark, allek-k, old.curiosities, oni-kei, phantome101, primaaryet, sAyUrI-aNbU, sinful ang3l, eirisbadluck, shichiru, Dark's Mistress, Mizuki Hikari, geetac, k-shee, primaaryet

**Reply to reviewers:**

**phantome101: **Thx for the info :) About Yuuri, well, you will found out in this chapter.

**shichiru: **Thx! Don't worry, I only took a tiny portion of the novel (like the pentacle and summoning…).

**Bronze Eagle: **Well, here you go, the next chapter. Enjoy :)

**sinful ang3l: **Thx! I love writing AU :)

**Princess Sin: **You will find out in this chapter, as said by the title :)

**sAyUrI-aNbU:** I hope this is 'soon' enough :)

**Mizuki Hikari: **here you go!

**Tenshi of Freedom: **Now you know what happened to Wolf (and that Maou) in this chap!

**k-shee: **Ugly Barty... LOL! It is Maou and Yuuri (they are the same person after all…)

**Dark's Mistress: **Arigatou! And thanks for commenting on my LJ post!

**-o0o-**

**CHAPTER 2: THE WISH**

"I can see fear in your eyes." whispered The Demon King on Wolfram's ear. The cold breath made the young wizard trembling. "And your heart is full of revenge of your brother's death." Wolfram felt his chest tightened with pain.

The Demon King gazed intensely to Wolfram's eyes. "You… want revenge. Those people shall suffer horrid death."

The young wizard's eyes widened. He was about to say something when The Demon King continued, "You want them to suffer first. They shall experience the pain of losing their loved ones."

"S-stop it!" Wolfram closed his eyes in attempt to block his mind from the Demon King. But as he closed his eyes, he suddenly stood on a solid marble floor, watching an image of a man with a thousand of sharp blades piercing through his back. The man's expression was in horror. Fresh blood was trickling down from his body to those blades beneath him. Wolfram clasped one hand to his mouth and nose and he stepped back. He felt his left foot touching something. When he looked down, he screamed out in horror.

A head of someone he knew was lying on the floor, his body parts scattered, along with several other dead bodies that not even words can describe it anymore.

**-o0o-**

Wolfram almost sank to his knees, clasping his hand even more as he felt nauseated. He probably would've fainted if it wasn't because of the Demon King's strong hand holding him tight. "Tell me your wish, young wizard. And I will help you avenge your brother's death." said The Demon King.

Wolfram didn't reply. He still can't get rid of the horrid image from his mind. Fear overwhelmed him even more. The Demon King pried both of Wolfram's hands and gripped it tight. "Look into my eyes." said the Demon King

Wolfram looked onto The Demon King's eyes. He can see the image of his brother's death on those deep black eyes. "Tell me your wish, young wizard." The Demon King asked again.

Wolfram was hesitated to answer. He knew that this Demon King can fulfill any wishes, but with a huge payment. He freed his hands from the Demon King's grip. There was a deep pain in his chest. He was afraid of what he had to sacrifice in for his wish.

"I want my brother back. I want him to be alive."

There was a deafening silence after Wolfram said his wish before finally the Demon King laughed bitterly. "And here I thought you're a smart wizard…"

"What do you mean? I said my wish clearly. I want my brother back."

"There are no powers in this world that can bring people back from death, young wizard. I am not God. I am a proud King of the Mazoku tribes, and even with such great powers I possessed, I can't bring back dead mazokus, let alone humans."

Wolfram felt a rush of disappointment, and in the same time, he felt dizzy. He pressed his hand on his forehead, frowning as the world started to spin around him. _I used too much magic…_

"I shall grant you your darkest wish in your heart. Look into my eyes." The Demon King tilted Wolfram face upwards and made sure that the young wizard look directly to his eyes.

At that point, when the young wizard looked into the black orbs, he can't think clearly anymore. His heart pounding hard and all he can feel was anger. The word 'revenge' kept repeating in his mind. Images of blood, pain, suffering, scream, and death was all he could see.

"I want revenge." When the word slipped through his lips, Wolfram snapped back to consciousness. He clasped his hand over his mouth. "Wait… I…"

"I am bound to your wish, Wolfram. You shall get your revenge." The Demon King said with an evil smirk on his face.

"No! I don't want revenge! I take back my wish!" Wolfram panicked. _What have I done?!_

"You have said your wish and there's no turning back."

Wolfram froze on his spot. _No! What have I done… What if he really kill all of those people?_

"As for the payment…" Wolfram snapped out of his thoughts when the Demon King started to speak again. A wish considered a pact between the wizard and the mazoku. Once the wizard give his payment, the mazoku would never broke his pact to grant the wizard's wish. Wolfram sighed in defeat. "Fine. I have said my wish. You can have your payment. I have many things to offer. What do you want?"

The Demon King still had that evil smirk on his face. "You don't have anything material that is valuable enough for me."

Wolfram frowned. He only knew that mazokus are after powers from wizard's powerful gemstones or rare artifacts. "I can offer you power from the Gem of Pure Souls." Wolfram hoped that his offer would be accepted. The Gem of Pure Souls is the most powerful gemstones that can give eternal source of magic. Many mazokus and commoners were after the gems.

The Demon King laughed. "Who do you think I am? I have powers more than you can imagine, young wizard. I AM the Demon King."

The Demon King gazed deeply to the emerald green eyes. "I want something more valuable."

"I want **you.**"

And it was the last thing Wolfram heard before he collapsed into black nothingness.

**-o0o-**

_Rain poured down heavily on Cité des Sorciers that night. People walked across the Lac du Sorcier Bridge under the protection of black umbrellas without any awareness of a child sheltering underneath the bridge, crying and covering his ears from the sound of thunders._

_Wolfram von Bielefeld was alone and scared. The image of his brother died before his eyes kept repeating. He can't stop crying. His feet hurt for running so long. "Brother…" he muffled through his sobs. He wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face. _

"_Are you alright?" a soft voice asked and Wolfram snapped his head up. A tall man with brown hair and eyes was crouching beside him, he looked worried. By his appearance, Wolfram assumed he must be a commoner._

"_Go away! Leave me alone!" Wolfram screamed when the man tried to touch him. But the man didn't go. He took of his jacket and draped it around Wolfram's shoulders. He put the back of his hand on Wolfram's temple. "You have a fever. You shouldn't be out here in the rain. Let me take you back to your home."_

"_Leave me alone!" he swatted the man's hand and cried again. "Leave me alone… go away…" he said between sobs. He saw the man smiled warmly and pulled the young boy to an embrace. "Ssh, it's okay… everything's going to be alright."_

**-o0o-**

Wolfram woke up when the first burst of morning sunlight pierced through the window of his room. It's been a long time since he had that dream. The man was Conrad Weller, a son of a sorcerer, but his father was just a commoner. He became Wolfram's guardian since the death of Gwendal von Voltaire because Wolfram didn't have any family left.

Wolfram heard a soft creaking sound of a door opened. His guardian entered the room and sat on the edge of Wolfram's bed. "How are you feeling?"

Seeing the worry expression on his guardian's face, Wolfram knew something was wrong. One thing for sure, he didn't remember going to bed. "Did something happen to me last night, Conrad?"

Conrad smiled softly. "You fell asleep in the attic last night..." He put his hand on Wolfram's shoulder. "… and you were crying. You missed your brother, don't you?"

Attic. Wolfram didn't remember what he was doing up in the attic…

"Get ready and come down for breakfast. The Shibuya family will be arrive soon." said his guardian. Wolfram nodded. His guardian smiled again before he left the room.

**-o0o-**

Wolfram heard a faint sound of horse neighing and he went outside, joining Conrad to greet the Shibuya family. Shouma Shibuya is Conrad's friend from Municipalité de l'Est Conrad had invited his family for Cité des Sorciers Winter Festival.

The carriage door was opened and a middle age man stepped outside. He had a soft black eyes and hair. Wolfram's first impression of the man was 'he must be a really kind person like Conrad'. Next, a beautiful woman with long brown hair came out.

"Aaaw! Conrad! It's been a long time! How are you?" She turned her head to Wolfram. "Oooh! This must be Wolfram!"

Wolfram's first impression of her: noisy, but maybe a fun-loving person. "Nice too meet you, Mrs. Shibuya."

The woman giggled. "Oh, just call me Jennifer." Wolfram smiled. The way Jennifer talked reminded him of his mother. She spun around and pouted, "Yuuri! What are you still doing in there? Come out here."

Wolfram eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat as Jennifer said 'Yuuri'. Memories of last night summoning came back to his mind like an avalanche as he saw the boy's deep black eyes, the same enticing deep black eyes as the Demon King's. _Why is he here? Was it just a dream?_

"Wolfram, this is my son, Yuuri Shibuya. I hope you two can be friends." Jennifer still smiling and failed to notice dreadful expression in Wolfram's eyes and an evil smirk on her son's face…

**-o0o-**

Jennifer insisted to left Yuuri alone with Wolfram so they can manage a 'friendship bonding' or whatever it is she was saying. She even insisted that his son should sleep in Wolfram's room. No one objected except for Wolfram, but majority voice won.

Wolfram was with Yuuri on the flower garden all day behind Conrad's large mansion and Yuuri asked almost anything about Wolfram, such as his hobbies, his wizardry study, his life, and so on. When Yuuri finally stopped talking and crouched beside a patch of blue flowers with large petals, Wolfram stared at him, trying to figure out his confusion and dreadful feeling inside him.

_He looked like the Demon King… No… He looked a little bit younger, and his hair is shorter… But he has the same name as the Demon King… Yuuri…_

"Is there anything wrong?" Wolfram snapped out of his train of thoughts when Yuuri was now facing him, looking worried.

Wolfram forced a smile on his face. "No, nothing's wrong. I think we should get back inside. It's almost time for dinner."

They went inside and Wolfram decided to put aside that thought as he have something greater to worry about. The Demon King's request.

"_I want __**you.**__"_

The Demon King wanted his soul…

**-o0o-**

Wolfram sighed heavily when Yuuri flopped to his bed wearing blue pajama. He just hoped that Yuuri won't ask him more questions again. He was just as noisy as his mother.

"G'night, Wolf."

"What gives you right to call me that?!" Wolfram spat, but Yuuri was already asleep. Wolfram sighed again and put his head on the pillow then drifted off to sleep, worried that the might be having nightmares about the Demon King.

**-o0o-**

Wolfram felt something hot trailing on his jaw line, down to his neck. He shivered when he felt cold night air hit his bare chest. He felt a strong hand on his upper thigh and he moaned in delight as the talented hand pleasuring him. He felt someone kissed his cheek. "You're beautiful." The figure whispered on Wolfram's ear with cold breath.

A really cold breath.

Wolfram bolted up and screamed when he saw the Demon King in front of him. "Do you like it?" The Demon King placed feather kisses on Wolfram's collarbone and his hand stroked Wolfram's certain body part. Wolfram jerked away, "What are you doing?!"

The Demon King put on a sly smile and pinned Wolfram down to bed, holding Wolfram's hands tight. Wolfram struggled to get free but to no avail. The Demon King started to ravish him.

"Let me go!" Wolfram struggled even more. The Demon King stopped for a while and smiled again. "Just to let you know, young wizard, this is not a dream."

Wolfram eyes widened. "No! NO! Get away from me!" Wolfram struggled again as the Demon King ravish him roughly. "Yuuri! Wake up! Help me!"

But when Wolfram managed to spun his head around to Yuuri's side of bed, it was empty.

"I'm already awake, Wolfram." said the Demon King. "And stop struggling, will you? This is part of your payment." He said before he took Wolfram in a deep breathtaking kiss.

Wolfram pushed the Demon King and tried to struggle again. He was about to say something when the Demon King said the word again, "I want **you**."

"If you want my soul then just take it! Don't touch me!"

The Demon King stroked Wolfram's cheek. "Yes, it's true. I want your soul. But I also want you…"

Wolfram glared into the Demon King's dark orbs. Wrong move. Wolfram can't move, he felt numb and he can't take his eyes off the captivating black eyes. Then his entire logical mind seemed to fly off far away as a small part of his soul was taken by the Demon King.

Wolfram's eyes darkened and all he could think off was his wish. Revenge… torture… death…

Wolfram was never the same again since that night…

**-o0o-**

**-o0o-**

**Notes:**

… In case you forgot: _Commoners_ ordinary human being. Not wizards or sorcerers. People like Conrad, who is half-blood, can choose their own way whether they want to be wizards or commoners.

… Finally I wrote the name of the city Wolfram lived in. I kinda forgot about that… So there you go, "_Cité des Sorciers_", meaning "City of Wizards/Sorcerers". I'm going to use French (for names), Latin (for spells) words in this fic. Btw I don't know anything about French and Latin language so please forgive me if there are some language errors ;

… _Municipalité de l'Est_ The Eastern City (Because Japan is on the east side)

… I changed the name of the bridge. On the first chapter I wrote "_the bridge of The Wizard Lake."_. I changed it to French language: _Lac du Sorcier Bridge_. (Bridge is supposed to be 'Pont' in French, but I think 'Bridge' is nicer than 'Pont')


	3. The Dark Master

**The Young Wizard and The Demon King****  
Author:** Wizshan the Bloody Rose  
**Chapter: 3**

**Beta by: **IceFireAngel

**Note: **I know you're all gonna say _"Finally! A new chapter! What took her so long? Why is this chapter so short!?"_ Hehe… Btw I'm going on a tour to Europe until the end of October so I can't update until I get back. Sorry about that.

**Thanks to: **sAyUrI-aNbU, Tenshi of Freedom, Yuuram88, Akiray, sinful ang3l, phantome101, MoMo-chan, Princess of Doctors, enhlee and all of you who put my story to fave n alerts.

**-o0o-**

**CHAPTER 3: THE DARK MASTER**

A middle-aged man stood in front of a large mirror with magic inscriptions around it, fixing his pale blond hair with his hand. A small pet imp with dark-gray scaly skin was floating next to him, his annoying expression reflected clearly on the mirror. Under them is a large painted pentacle on a marble floor.

"I can feel the energy flowing bigger." said the man to his reflection on the mirror who was wearing a dark gray cloak, his face hidden under the hood.

"I found another soul to devour, my dark master Dominus." The reflection answered with a hoarse voice. "The more souls of wizards are sacrificed to The End of Land… the more Master gets stronger."

Dominus glanced outside, "I sense changes in the air."

"I assure you, Master, nothing is going wrong." At this point, the reflection lowered his head, his hands clenched together. Dominus watched the reflection like a hawk eyeing its prey. His pet imp copied his gesture. "I sense a powerful mazoku somewhere out there. Torve, I order you to kill more wizards, bring me more power!"

"Y-yes, Master." The reflection faded away, leaving Dominus with his own reflection giving him an evil smile.

**-o0o-**

Torve took the form of an eagle, and flew to the west from the dark castle beneath him. He wished he could just fly far away, all the way back to the Mazoku Kingdom which they called 'Shin Makoku', back to serve his King…

Torve felt pain on his left foot. He shook his head, trying to get rid of his thought. He didn't want the dark seal ring on his feet send a painful power surge to his brain again. The last time he refused to kill a wizard, the ring took over his mind, fueling him with nothing but evil.

**-o0o-**

"Mama, why isn't it snowing here like in Cité des Sorciers?" said an eight year-old girl sitting on the windowsill, watching the dripping rain and gloomy sky above.

"You should be thankful that it's finally raining here. It's been over a year since the last rain." Izura said while running her hand through her adopted daughter's curly brown hair.

"But Cité des Sorciers have Winter Festival! We've never had any festival in this city. Can we go there, Mama? Please?" She made the cutest face and pleading puppy's eyes.

Izura laughed, "Alright, alright… But now," she pointed playfully at her daughter's nose, "go to the market and buy some vegetables for dinner, okay?"

"Yay!" Greta hopped off the windowsill and grabbed an umbrella, then went to the market.

**-o0o-**

Torve had reached Cité des Soleil, a city with sandy landscape and intense sunlight. That day was a rare rainy day. He took on the form of a dog and sheltered near his victim's house. He climbed to an open window that led him to the kitchen. He quickly changed his form to a long-legged spider when he heard footsteps approaching the kitchen.

Torve watched carefully as his victim, Izura, a sorcerer who apparently lived as a commoner, entered the kitchen without any suspicion. _Weak sorcerer, but strong soul quality. Perfect,_ he thought as he crawled near Izura's foot.

"Give me your soul, sorcerer." Torve changed his form to his original mazoku form with the grey cloak.

Izura dropped the plates and silverware from her hands. "I'm not a sorcerer!" she cried.

"Don't lie to me, sorcerer Izura." Torve raised his hand, and no one outside that house knew that there was a battle of life and death. All they could hear was the loud sound of thunder…

**-o0o-**

Dominus sat on his throne, another wizard's soul sucked into a large box with green markings. "Power… bring me more power…"

**-o0o- -o0o- -o0o-**

Wolfram woke up at the sound of winter birds chirping outside his window. He opened his heavy eyelids, wondering why he felt sore. He can't really remember when he fell asleep but he knew he had a nightmare last night. Although he can't remember what the nightmare was.

"Morning."

He almost yelped, but realized it was just Yuuri, still sleeping next to him with his blue pajamas. Wolfram got up and went to the bathroom, completely ignoring Yuuri.

Yuuri got up and sat on the edge of bed, his face forming a satisfied grin. The Demon King inside him had gotten more powerful with a little bit of Wolfram's soul fragment… And Wolfram didn't even remember what happened…

**-o0o-**

**Notes:**

… Sorry for the long wait. I re-wrote this whole chapter from the beginning about three or four times (but it's still a short chapter… sigh). This chapter's objective is to tell you about the OCs, Dominus and Torve. But at least now you know what happened to Wolf :)

… You might wonder what had happened to Greta, but I'm keeping it for another chapter.

… I hope I got the box's name right…

… _Dominus_ means "master", oh and just to let you know, that isn't his real name.

… _Torve_ I'm not sure what it means, but it is a French word… I think it means "menace".

… _Cité des Soleil_ means 'City of Sun'. This city resembles Suberera with all the sands… I wanted to name it 'City of Setting Sun on the Desert' but it's too long.


	4. The Bloody Winter Festival

**The Young Wizard and The Demon King****  
Author:** Wizshan the Bloody Rose  
**Chapter: 4**

**Beta by: **IceFireAngel

**Warnings: **a little bit bloody.

**Note: **Okay, let's begin the adventure! I really don't want you readers to wait for a month for an update after that short 3rd chapter so here you go; another chapter! (But still, chapter 5 will be posted on November… So I hope I get lots of reviews!). To shichiru, yup, the novel still published, there are 3 books (but I only have the 1st book)

**Thanks to: **Tenshi of Freedom, Yuuram88, phantome101, shichiru, allele

**-o0o-**

**CHAPTER 4: THE BLOODY WINTER FESTIVAL**

Wolfram had been quiet all day; he barely touched his meal. Conrad raised an eyebrow, wondering why Wolfram seemed a bit depressed.

"Yuu-chan, you should go to town with Wolfram!" Jennifer suggested happily. "The Winter Festival had started." She began talking about how wonderful and romantic the festival would be. She just loved seeing her son getting along with Wolfram. Then she gave a pleading puppy's eyes look to Wolfram.

Wolfram smiled at her and nodded hesitantly. "Um, yes, I will go."

"Wonderful!" She squealed and clung to Shouma's arm. "I hope you two having fun tonight!"

**-o0o-**

Yuuri happily held Wolfram's hand while they join the crowd on Sorciers Square. There are lots of stalls on every corner, decorative lamps hung beautifully above them.

"Beautiful!" commented Yuuri.

People in winter traditional costume dancing in tune with the romantic music. Their white and silver dresses matched the falling snow. Yes, just like Jennifer said, the festival sure is romantic. Two couples who were dancing earlier approached Yuuri and Wolfram, inviting them to join the dance.

"C'mon, Wolf! Let's dance!" Yuuri grinned and tugged Wolfram's hand, leading him to the middle of the square.

"Uh, wait. I don't know how to dance…" Wolfram admitted. He blushed a little when Yuuri smiled at him. "Don't worry, it's not that hard. Follow my lead." Yuuri took Wolfram's hand and put it on his shoulder, and then he circled his hands around Wolfram's waist. He quickly learned the dance steps. He could hear the sound of people said "ooh" and "wow" when they started dancing. Their black and blue wizard robes stood out in the middle of the white traditional costumes. Yuuri wore a jet black robe with golden lines, while Wolfram wore a navy blue robe decorated with white ascot and small chain of blue jewels.

Wolfram turned his face away when Yuuri grinned at him. It just reminded him of the Demon King's sly smile. _Hmm, the Demon King hasn't showed up after the summoning…_ Wolfram thought, but somehow that thought seemed not right. Something's missing, but he wasn't sure what it was.

The lamps above them shut off and there was a loud crack sound filled the sky, breaking his thought. Both boys looked up in the snowy night sky and amazed by colorful fireworks up above. People applause endlessly, the fireworks soon followed by parade of little girls with white dresses dancing, instrument players, and some sorcerers creating sparkles in the air with their magic. It's rare occasion that they worked together with the commoners, and that what made the festival so beautiful.

Another firework lightened up the sky, and Yuuri pulled Wolfram closer before planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Wolfram's emerald eyes widened, he saw the Demon King's eyes looking at him, and the sly smile back to Yuuri's face.

A blush crept up to Wolfram's face, something clicked in his mind, but before he figures out what it is, he heard screams.

Up above on the roofs of every house near the Sorciers Square, there were large numbers of… something in grey cloak, they rose their skeleton hand up, holding a sword engulfed in dark purple flames and they burned some of the nearby stalls. People began to run in random directions, trying to find protection. The sorcerers tried to make a defensive shield, but the flames are too powerful. Some of the 'things', whatever it was in that grey cloak, flew down to the square, attacked every single sorcerers ferociously.

Five of them jumped in front of Wolfram, they seemed much stronger than the rest of the others. Each of them drew their purple flame sword.

Wolfram saw them thrust their sword to his direction, he can't think of any defensive spells. And then a color of black blocking his view; it was Yuuri's black robe. The five swords pierced Yuuri's body, the purple flames made an explosion.

"Run, Wolfram." He heard Yuuri's, no… the Demon King's deep baritone voice from the purple flames in front of him. A silhouette of lithe figure with long black hair appeared. Another figure in grey cloak jumped behind Wolfram, but luckily Wolfram managed to hit him with one powerful offensive spell, the one that called 'Flamma'. A red fire burned the grey cloak. Wolfram gasped when he saw the real form behind the cloak. A mazoku. Half of his face was not covered in skin, revealing the white skeletal frame. He wasn't sure what happened next.

**-o0o-**

Wolfram opened his eyes slowly he found out that he's still on the Soricers Square. He heard someone panting. He turned to his right and found Yuuri lie down, covering his stomach with his hand, it was bleeding badly.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram immediately run to Yuuri, he panicked, not sure what to do.

"Don't worry." Said Yuuri. Wolfram noticed there was a green light emitting from Yuuri's hand, and the wound healed perfectly. Yuuri got up and grinned at Wolfram. "I'm very good at healing magic, you know."

"But… the Demon King…"

"The what?" asked Yuuri. He raised an eyebrow.

"The… Uh, never mind." Wolfram turned his face away from Yuuri's curious gaze. He noticed the townspeople started to clean up the burnt stalls and helping those who are injured. But what really caught his attention are black smokes arising up in the sky, looks like there had been fire on various places on Cité des Sorciers tonight.

From one of the alley, a little boy was running to Yuuri. "Help!" he cried. "Help my Mommy!" He cried even louder.

Yuuri hold the boy's shoulder, "Where is your Mommy?" he asked. The boy's cry reduced to sobs as he tried to speak. "There are scary people in grey cloak… They… they attack the wizard neighborhood. Mommy and other wizards tried to stop them with magic, but…" The boy didn't finish his sentence, he cried again.

"You stay here" said Wolfram to the boy. "We'll help your Mommy."

**-o0o-**

Wolfram wasn't expecting what he was in the wizard neighborhood. Hundreds of mazokus in grey cloaks had taken over the neighborhood. Some of the sorcerers and wizards lay dead on the street, purple fire burning every single house.

To Wolfram's horror, he saw Conrad's mansion was on fire and surrounded by several mazokus. White souls flew out of the dead sorcerers and wizards and sucked into their swords. He heard one of them shouted out "More power for you, Master!"

Another mazoku flew above Wolfram and Yuuri, sending their purple fire straight to them. Wolfram cast a Contego spell; he was lucky enough to block the powerful flame. At that point Wolfram noticed that Yuuri had changed to the Demon King again.

"Demon King Yuuri, I order you to tell me why are these mazokus attacking us!" Wolfram shouted.

The Demon King seemed angry, his voice deeper than before. "They are filthy mazoku. The Resistance. They betrayed my kingdom and sold their soul to the dark force."

"What kind of dark force?" asked Wolfram.

"Black magic. I thought the war has ended. I never thought they would attack wizards as well."

Wolfram was about to ask more question but all the Resistance flew rapidly at him with their purple flame swords ready in their skeletal hands. Wolfram tried to think of the strongest spell he can remember. The Demon King stretched out his arms and two giant water dragons came out of his hand. "Kill the traitors." He ordered. The water dragons hissed. As they slithered up to the Resistance, Wolfram screamed out the Noxa spell. Red streams of light joined up with the water dragons and it defeated hundreds of Resistance in one blow.

Wolfram collapsed to the ground, it wasn't wise to use a powerful magic like that. He felt heavy, but he felt hurt on his chest when he saw Conrad's mansion burnt to ashes. _No… please, I don't want to lose anyone ever again!_ He felt tears running down his cheek.

"I believe Conrad is still alive." Wolfram turned his head and found that it was Yuuri, kneeling next to him. "Conrad is not a wizard. They only after the soul of pure wizards so don't worry."

"But, your parents…" Wolfram suddenly remember. Both of Yuuri parents are wizards…

"They're fine. I know they're still alive as well." Yuuri put his hand on Wolfram's shoulder, his expression became serious. "These Resistance are dangerous. They are controlled by someone with powerful black magic."

"Yuuri…" Wolfram took Yuuri's hand that was on his shoulder. "Who are you really? The Demon King…"

Yuuri smiled, "It's a very long story. Right now we have to get to the bottom of this attack. For your information, the Resistance is responsible for your brother's death."

Wolfram eyes widened, he really don't want to remember his brother's death again. "But…"

"Look into my eyes." Yuuri ordered, he held Wolfram's chin with his hand and gazed to the emerald green eyes. The images of torture, blood, and dreadful death came back to his mind. "So you have wished it, so it shall be, young wizard."

"Revenge." The word slipped out Wolfram's lips. He felt nothing other than the rage inside of him.

"I would never let them have your soul." Yuuri whispered to Wolfram's ear, the evil smirk back again on his face.

**-o0o-**

**Notes:**

… I kinda rushed a bit writing this chapter, but I hoped it turned out well :) See you in November!

… I took the term 'Resistance' from the novel, but they are mazokus instead of commoners.

… _Flamma _means Fire or Flame. _Contego_ means Shield. _Noxa _means offense. They're Latin. Sorry if those are a bit lame :D


End file.
